


Time Warp

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Reunion Sex, Time Travel, Yaoi, keith and Lance have cute babies and are worlds best dads, keith misses lance, keith's a good mom, lance gets switched with his future self, lance misses keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Somehow, something goes wrong and Lance wakes up in a strange room and it turns out Keith's his husband and they have children!? Little does he know, his future self wakes up in a small single bed and everyone is soo young looking! What the hell happened!?(NOW COMPLETE!!)





	1. Chapter 1

Stretching as he sat up, Lance groaned with satisfaction at the feeling of his muscles awakening. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he grew slightly concerned.

He wasn't in his room. The massive bed he was on wasn't his, the purple walls weren't his, all this space wasn't his, the walk- in closet wasn't his, the master bathroom a few feet away wasn't his, and the glass door that went out to the balcony definitely wasn't his; and yet... he felt like it was?

It was strange.

His stuff was in here- he saw his jacket poking out of the closet, he saw his robe hanging on the bathroom door, even his Paladin suit was in a case in the corner- but so was Keith's?! 

Okay, something weird was going on!  
Lance turned and threw his legs off the bed, about to stand up, when he noticed something on the bedside table.

It was a tray of food goo, a wine glass filled with space juice, and an alien flower in a small vase with a note sitting beside it.

Lance picked up the paper, cautiously reading it:

"Good Morning, Monsieur~ I hope you slept well- Especially after our night, tiger. Yesterday (and last night) was amazing. I know you went through a lot of trouble to make our anniversary special and I can't thank you enough. You're the best thing to happen to me. I love you, Lance." 

"Woah..." He was definitely missing something.

"Padre!" A sudden tiny voice hollered from the hall. "Papa!"

"Shh! Mama said he was sleeping!" Another higher voice said.

"He told us to quit calling him that!"

Were... were those children?

Without warning, the door slide open and in came in two girls, one probably around ten and the other probably no more than a year younger; both carrying identical infants on their hip.

Both girls had brilliant, ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. They had a gorgeous, fair complexion and cute button noses. They were extremely cute girls.

The little ones they were carrying were no joke, either! They had bronzed skin and big, round, grayish violet eyes. They had curly, black locks on top their heads and probably the chubbiest cheeks he's ever seen.

These were probably the most adorable kids he's ever seen.

"Padre! You're awake!" The younger/shorter of the two greeted.

"You look funny."

"You look so small, papa!"

Before Lance could say anything, the two girls unloaded the infants onto his lap and turned to leave.

"Ma- Daddy is looking for you by the way."

"He says you need morning kisses!"

"Gross!"

"Don't say 'gross', Rosa! Daddies love each other! They're supposed to kiss and stuff!"

"I know. That's why they have four of us."

"ROSALINA!"

In shock from babies being thrown on his lap, Lance didn't even register the girls leave.

He stared down at the tiny lifeforms in his arms. One of them cooed and patted his chest with its tiny hands, and the other just looked at him confused.

"Da-da!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Lance started to panic.

As if four kids that looked really similar to him and someone else wasn't heart attack causing enough, his next sight stopped his heart all together.

The door hissed open once more, and in came in a vision of black skinny jeans enclosing sinfully thick thighs, knee-high black and red boots, a black, long sleeved crop top that stopped right above the belly button of a well toned, firm stomach, wide hips- one which played peek-abo with a slash of a scar- a round ass that was poorly concealed by a red flannel tied around a slim waist, broad shoulders, beautiful yet familiar grayish violet eyes, and jet black hair tied in a ponytail.

The new presence didn't seem to notice Lance sitting on the bed. He started looking through drawers in the dresser in front of him, his back to the Paladin.

"K-Keith?"

The beauty only gave a smirk, arching his back slightly, directing Lance's attention to the best view.

"Good morning, baby."

Dear god, that voice- this should be against the law.

"Y-You look... different. And did you just call me 'baby'?"

Keith's brows furrowed as he finally look up and turned around to face Lance.

"Babe, what are you-"

Lance watched as suddenly the red paladin's face when from shock to pure terror.

"AAAAAHHH!!"

Seconds later, a guy of rippling build and a strong jaw came running in. He was rocking a salt and pepper beard, matching his hair, and a faint scar through his right eyebrow.

"Keith! What's wrong!?"

"Lance! W-What the hell happened?!" Keith looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What do you- OH MY GOD!" The older man jumped," Lance!?"

"Shiro?"

"Why on earth is he seventeen, again?!"

"Now is not the time to title my favorite Zac Efron movie!"

"What the quiznak is going on in here?!" Suddenly, a silver haired woman with mocha skin and pink markings under her eyes walked in with the room, with the two girls from earlier.

"Ma- Daddy, why did you scream?"

"Awww, auntie Allura said a swear!"

"Shiro-"

"Look at Lance!"

"I don't see- Oh my!" Allura gasped, 

"Why do you guys look so old!?" Lance panicked.

As if they were stress sensors, the infants in Lance's arms started crying and squirming, clearly unhappy.

"And who's kids are these and where did they come from?!"

Shiro and Allura both gasped in shock.

"Lance... Y-You don't know who they are?" 

"Am I supposed to?"

The black Paladin and the princess both slowly turned their gazes to Keith, cautious of his response.

"Keith..."

"How do you not remember your own damn kids, you asshole!?" Keith lashed out, voice cracking and tears rolling down his face.

"Daddy! Don't make Mama cry!" Rosalina huffed.

Allura kneeled down and hushed the girls.

A distraught Keith stormed up to Lance, and took the twins in his arms, tears still staining his face," Come here, little ones- Don't FUCKING touch them." 

The venom in Keith's voice stung, it pierced Lance's heart like a knife. As the Paladin walked back over to the other two, the twins on his hips' crying didn't cease.

"Keith." Shiro's deep voice warned. "Stop!"

"Ma-"

"Katie, Rosa- why don't we take Coran and Takashi to go see Uncle Hunk and Aunt Pidge, huh?" Allura took the infants from Keith, him a bit hesitant to give them up, and led the girls out the room.

Once they were gone, Keith turned back to Lance," You have no idea who those kids are?"

"I mean, I know their names, because Allura just said them; but there's no way they're mine! For one- I'm only seventeen. And for two- I'm kind of single! And I don't exactly see any girls on this ship besides Pidge and Allura- and we all not happening; as much as I'd like to make it with Allura." Lance explained.

It was then Keith's tears turned into full blown sobs. He collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands, as his whole body shook with his cries.

This was a lot for Lance to take in.

"Lance."

The blue Paladin looked up at Shiro, who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"This is gonna be a lot for you to handle: You and Keith have been happily married for sixteen years and you've been a wonderful husband. Your sixteenth year wedding anniversary was even yesterday." 

"W-What?!"

"And um, You're a father to four beautiful children... That Keith carried. You and Keith wanted your own so badly... Well, Altean technology does wonders, heh heh."

Lance thought he was going to pass out.

"You mean... I'm... Im-"

"I'll let that sink in." Shiro offered a pitiful smile, then turned to help Keith.

"Come on, bud." 

Once off the floor, Shiro wrapped an arm around the red paladin's shoulder's and walked him out the room.

There Lance sat, same place he woke up, more confused than ever.

He had kids!? Two girls, and a set of twin boys. Katie, Rosa, Takashi, and Coran... No doubt who they were named after. They definitely looked like him- it was like he spit them out; and no question they were Keith's- those eyes left nothing to ponder. Little Katie acted just like him.

But none of this made sense! He didn't even have those sorts of feelings towards Keith! They hated each other... right? Sure, he was always a good looking guy, pretty, even- he thought so when they first met. But that hardly meant he was in love with guy; Especially not enough to settle down with him!

Yes, they were starting to get along more. They still fought, but that was just their dynamic. Sure, they had the strongest bond of the team and whatever- but that was hardly a proposal for marriage!

 

But the look on Keith's face a moment ago... that broke his heart. Whatever version of Lance he was married to, he loved very much- clearly, if he carried four children for him.

He had to figure this shit out.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Lance stretched as he sat up in his small bed. The thirty seven year old looked around the room confused. Why was he in his old room? And why wasn't it painted purple, like Rosa asked?

"Rosa?" Lance called, receiving no answer. 

He pulled himself out of the bed, hearing his back pop- the perks of getting older, right?

If he recalled correctly, yesterday went fantastic- especially after the present he got that night, if you catch my drift. So, he was a little confused why he wasn't in his and his husband's room. He didn't recall an argument or anything.

Walking out of the door, Lance called down the hall," Keith! Honey!"

No answer.

"Hmm... Maybe he's in the kitchen." 

Going with that thought, Lance headed that direction.

Walking down the hall, he noticed the castle looked... a bit run down? Lack it had missed a few repairs. He'd ask Coran and Hunk about it later.

"Babe!"

Nothing.

The blue Paladin only huffed and walked into the living room. There he was greeted by his favorite black Paladin and best friend... only they looked off.

"Woah, is it me? Or do you guys look... younger?"

Shiro and Hunk both turned Lance, who's warm grins and 'good morning's died in their throats at the sight of him. Instead, they held slack jaws and bewildered expressions.

"Shiro, when did you shave your beard?"

"... Lance?" Shiro questioned, cautiously stepping towards him.

"What's the matter with you, man? You haven't looked that nervous since Rosa was a baby."

Hunk raised a brow," Are you talking about your mom?"

"What? No, my daughter! What's wrong with you guys?"

Shiro leaned over to Hunk, alarmed," Go get Coran and Allura."

Hunk nodded and quickly scurried out of the room.

Choosing to ignore that, Lance glanced around the room," Have you seen Keith?"

"Uh, he's probably in the training deck."

"Did he get mad at me yesterday? I thought it went pretty well, but I woke up in my old room for some reason."

"Old room?" 

Lance rolled his eyes," Yes, the one that's now Rosa's? Good lord, are you going through amnesia, again?"

Not a moment later, Hunk came back in with the princess and mechanic.

"Lance, what's this I hear-"

The sentence was cut short the moment their gaze hit the elder blue Paladin.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"Quiznak!"

Hunk gapped," I told you! He's bigger than Shiro!"

"Hey!" The leader snapped.

"I know I put on a little weight, but damn! Cut me some slack!"

"How did this happen!?" Coran squealed.

"Woah, Coran! Did you dye your hair?!"

"What?!" Coran defended. "No!"

"Why is everyone acting so weird? And y'all look weird, too."

"You're weird looking yourself." A familiar voice said behind him after the hiss of a door.

Smiling like an idiot, Lance knew that voice anywhere," Hey, Kitten."

Lance turned around to face his beloved, give him some piece of mind, but even that caused his head to spin.

"Keith..."

The red Paladin stared up at Lance, wide eyed and his jaw dropped. A bright red dusted his entire face, down to his neck.

"L-Lance-"

"When did you get so little?"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!" 

At least that fire in him was still there.

Keith turned his head to the others," What did you do to him?!"

"It wasn't us!" Shiro countered.

Lance snapped his fingers to get the ravenette's attention," Hey, babe, where are the girls and the twins?"

"... Who?!" Keith looked at him like he grew a third head.

"Our kids?"

"... Our what now?!"

Lance was hurt,"... Keith, who could you forget about our kids?! I cried the first time you told me you were pregnant."

"Woooah, there buddy-" Keith nervously, and almost scared, took a step back, holding his hands up in defense. "I don't know what you got hooked on, but you need to lay off it!"

What the hell? First everyone else, and now Keith? What was wrong with everyone!? It was like he was in another dimension or something.

"Lance?" 

The blue Paladin turned to face Coran, gave him a pitiful smile, which he hated.

"Come with me, we'll figure this out."

Lance gave a soft sigh, nodding to Coran before turning back to Keith, who still held the bewildered expression. 

He leaned in, giving the red Paladin a sweet peck on the cheek. He said," I love you, Keith." Before turned his back to him and following Coran out the room, leaving behind two shocked Paladins, A shook princess, and a very flustered, red faced teenager.

"Okay, what the fuck happened to Lance?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow! Thanks guys for the awesome feedback so quick! Y'all are the best!

"Coran, what is going on with everyone?!" The father of four gave the mechanic a pleading gaze. "Tell me you're not crazy, too?"

"Lance," Coran took a tiny flashlight, pulling down Lance's bottom eyelid, and checking his pupils. "What is the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?"

"Falling asleep with Keith in our bed."

"When did you start sharing a bed?"

"Coran, we've been sharing a bed since, like... we were 19 years old? I don't know, a long ass time. You built us our room when we got married- Are you feeling okay?" Lance was really over everyone acting weird.

"Married? You're only seventeen. Far too young for marriage!" Coran scoffed.

Lance only squinted his eyes, more confused than ever," I'm almost forty years old."

Coran froze. "... What?"

"Geez, you've been making my birthday cakes for twenty years, Coran!"

"... Wait a moment." Coran quickly jumped over to the ship's computer systems, sorting out through mechanisms Lance didn't understand.

"Oh dear..." Coran said, as red flashed on the holographic screen.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um... There's an old machine sitting in the left wig of the castle- have you been over there, by chance?"

"Um..." Lance had to ponder for a moment. "I believe so? I remember playing hide and go seek with Rosa and Katie- and I hid over there."

"You mean Pidge?"

Lance shook his head," My youngest daughter; Keith named Rosa after my mom, and I named Katie after Pidge."

"That's... That's actually really sweet of you, Lance." Coran couldn't help but give a heartwarming smile to the blue Paladin.

"Pscht- You cried when we told you we named one of the twins after you."

The Altean's smile spread to a full blown, toothy grin; his eyes getting teary a bit. "W-What?" 

"We wanted to name our kids after people who meant the world to us. When we found out they were gonna be boys, there was no doubt in their names: Takashi Garrett and Coran Matthew."

"...I'm not crying."

"Aw, Coran."

Clearing his throat, blinking away the wetness in his eyes, Coran turned back to the screen," Carrying on!- By anyway chance, did you touch it?"

"There was this big metal thing I hid in, could that be it?"

"Possibly... I'll have to run a few tests to make sure. If I'm right, you must have activated it somehow." Coran twirled his mustache with his finger, humming in thought.

"What does it do?"

"Exactly what it did."

"... Meaning?"

"It sent you through time, Lance. I don't know how, I've never seen the thing work before, I thought I wasn't operational."

"What?!" Lance screeched. "You can't be serious! If that was the case, it should've sent me somewhere while I was still in it!"

"I guess it was lagging or something- Quiznak! We should've dismantled that thing ages ago!" 

"Well fire it back up! I have to get back to my family! Keith doesn't even know where I am!" Lance panicked.

"There's the thing, Lance. I don't even know how you got it started- let alone how to do it again... And even then, I'm not sure if it'll work... I'm sorry, Lance."

"... Are you telling me there's a chance I can't go back? I may never see my Keith or my kids, again?"

"That... may be correct."

The paladin's stomach dropped. A lump from in his throat and he felt like his heart just broke in half. There were no words to even begin on how defeated he felt. His chest felt tight and his eyes stung from hold back his sobs.

He needed nothing more than to hold his husband and have him tell him everything was okay. He wanted to kiss his girls and tell the twins their father loved them.

Which is exactly what he couldn't do.

 

\--------------------------------------------

"I-I don't understand."

"I don't know if we can get you back, Lance." Hunk-well, Older Hunk- said.

Everyone seemed to have aged pretty well. Hunk's hair had started to brighten from age, and his was starting to get crow's feet- but, honestly, he looked fantastic! He had built a ton of muscle- fighting the Galra would of that- and had even grown a goatee!

"There's a 50/50 chance we can- but, we're gonna give it a try!" Future Coran tried to be optimistic.

Altean's must age really slow. The only thing that really looked THAT different was his hair was gray- and of course, he still had his mustache.

"Does that mean our Lance can't get back here either?" Keith spoke. His voice a bit hoarse from crying and his eyes were still red and puffy.

"We can't know for sure." Pidge inputted. "Right now, we gotta focus on getting this Lance back to his time- Then, we can find out how to get ours back home."

Age was probably the best to Pidge: her figure filled out nicely- she was like a walking dollar sign on long, tender legs. Her ginger hair that grew to her shoulders was tied up in a bun and her glasses set on top of her head.

"Pidge is right." Shiro chimed. 

"Well, did we figure out how I got here?" Lance questioned.

"There's a machine on the west wing of the castle. The girls said you guys went to play hide and go seek over there. So, by our observation, you- well, future you, to you- must've set it off somehow. We're not entirely sure how, or why it didn't send you here as soon as you messed with it, but we're gonna try to figure this out. We're gonna get you home, buddy- Right, guys?"

"Absolutely!" Everybody, but a certain Paladin, piped in.

"But doesn't the machine in his time need to be functional as well?" Way to be negative, Keith.

"To send this Lance home, no... To get our Lance back... Yes." Pidge swallowed.

"Well, what if past us can't fix it!?" Keith yelled in distress. "We send this Lance home- great, super; We're fucking Voltron, of course we can do that!"

"Keith." Shiro stepped forward, grabbing Keith's shoulder," Calm down, bud. I know this is rough, but-"

"Do you, Shiro!?" The red Paladin snapped. "Do any of you know how I feel!? If you do, please tell me! I'm dying to know!"

"Would you stop!?" Lance stood up and turned to Keith, causing him to stop mid-rant. "Why don't you care about someone else's feelings?! How do you think Hunk feels?! He's my best friend! Or Pidge?! She's my sister! Shiro!? Coran!?- who apparently your kids are named after! Speaking of kids! Why don't you care how they feel!? Two little girls lost their dad and two little boys are confused as hell looking at me!"

"Lance! That's enough!"

"I'm not done!" Lance hissed, venom lining his voice. "You know, as hot as you are, you are real selfish, Keith! Why did I even marry you in the first place!?"

A collective gasp then silence spread across the room. Even Shiro was speechless. 

Before anyone could blink, Keith was already gone. He ran out the room as soon as the tears started to flow, his sobs heard down the hall.

"Lance..." Hunk started. "How could you?"

"What?!" The young blue Paladin defended. "He was being ridiculous."

Suddenly, Lance's face stung and a pink hand print one his left cheek.

"How dare you!" Pidge cried. "Do you have any idea what you just did!?"

"Gave him a reality check?" Lance said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Lance!"

"I'll go talk to him." Shiro offered.

"No." Coran surprised the bunch and spoke up. "Lance will go. He made this mess, he's gonna clean it up."

No one argued.

"Ugh. Fine." 

With a huff and a puff, Lance grumbled out of the room, following the direction Keith went.

"Can you believe him!?" Pidge exclaimed.

"If so weird the different between teenage Lance and our Lance. He'd punch himself in the mouth if he heard that." Hunk added.

"No one messes with the queen."

"Now, now- it'll be fine. If I know Lance, which I do, pretty well, I might add, I know he'll make things right."

"Let's hope you're right, Coran."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I have to do this- Keith!" Lance called down the corridor.

Nothing.

"This is just like Keith: hears something he doesn't wanna hear, then sits in self-pity. Typical!"

"Lance."

Picking his head up, Lance's gaze met the Altean princess, struggling to carry the twins on her hips.

"Geez, Keith and Pidge make this looks so easy- Those wide earthling hips, I swear!"

"Here, let me help." Lance reached out for one of the infants, little Coran practically throwing himself at him.

"Thank you, Lance." 

Coran giggled in the paladin's arms, slapping his hands against the teenager's chest, with the biggest grin a child could conjure.

"Da-Da!"

Allura smiled, sweetly," Coran's a little daddy's boy, huh?"

"I wouldn't know."

Her smile wavered a bit at the comment.

"How are you feeling?"

Lance sighed,"... Frustrated. How come Keith got really hot, but also became a selfish jerk?"

"What!?" Allura gapped. "That's not like you, Lance."

"Pidge slapped me because I called him out on it."

Trying fight a scowl of disapproval, Allura turned back down the hall," Come with me."

Without a second thought, Lance followed quickly behind her.

A short walk later, the princess led the teen into the control hub for the ship. She walked up to the panel and pulled up a video Lance- Future Lance- had been saving in the system.

"Lance."

"Hm?"

"I want you to watch these."

"What is it?"

Allura waved her hand and the feed began playing.

The static that almost instantly cleared, showed an image of the blue Paladin. It must have been at an age not far from Lance Now, he still looked pretty young.

"Hi!" Video Lance waved to the camera, a big goofy grin on his face," My name's Lance and I wanna make this video file thingy to hold the memory of my love for a boy named Keith. When we met, instantly, I thought this guy was beautiful. Did I necessarily like him at first? Of course not. We were actually rivals. That was until Voltron. We were the right arm and leg of this... legendary defender! Defenders of the universe! It was crazy!

"Falling in love with Keith was crazy... or at least that's what I would've said over a year ago. Now... nothing's ever felt more right. He just... Man, I can't even explain it. I love him feels like an understatement. I adore him. I worship him. He the light of my life... And I'm gonna tell him tonight. If he doesn't feel the same... well, I'm okay with that. As long as he's in my life somehow, right?"

Video Lance's voice cracked a bit at the thought of something like that, but she shook his head and gave a goofy grin.

"Anyway, I'll be back later with an update- Fingers crossed!"

The screen cut black for a mere two seconds tops before cutting to a very happy Lance spinning in a chair.

"LIFE IS GREAT!! HA HA!"

He grabbed ahold of whatever it was in front of him and stopped. His appearance was a dead give away of the evenings events: his hair was a mess, his lips were a bit swollen, and his shirt was wrinkled beyond belief.

"Oops! I probably shouldn't be so loud. It's like 4am or something- Earth time at least... Oh my god! I can't believe- Where do I even begin!? He loves me! He cried when I told him, and he loves me! I'm still shaking!"

To emphasize his point, Video Lance held up his hands to show they, indeed, were trembling, still.

"And when he kissed me!? Oh man... I could die a very happy man right now!"

The screen went to black, again, only for the next time it cut back on was Video Lance, looking far more presentable this time.

"Hi! So, it's been a few months- I know, I've been slacking- and I just... I can't get over how easy things are with Keith. I mean sure, we fight and argue- we're Keith and Lance; it's kind of what we do- but like... "

"Whatcha doin?" A familiar voice picked up off screen. "Is that a camera?"

Immediately, Video Lance's grin widened and his features softened.

"Keith, come here!"

The red Paladin came into screen, cute, curious expression and all. Lance pulled him into his lap, earning a red flush from his features.

"Say 'Hi' to the camera, kitten!"

"I'm not a cat."

"Shh- It's a pet name."

"I'm not a pet, either."

"Oh, just say 'hi'!"

Video Keith meekly waved to the camera," Hello."

Suddenly, Video Lance was littering his face with kisses and affection. 

"AH- Lance!" Video Keith happily squealed.

Holding him tightly in his arms, Video Lance silenced his shrieks by giving him a passionate kiss on his pink lips. The ravenette let out a small moan at the contact, still not used to all the intimacy, and kissing him back just as hard, turning in his position on Lance's lap to lace is fingers along his jaw.

After a hot minute, the video Paladins realized they needed to breathe- stupid lungs- and reluctantly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too, Lance."

The screen went black, again. This time when it came back, Video Lance was messing with the camera, trying to get the shot straight.

The background wasn't his room, like usual. It was a sunset sky. Yellows, pinks, and blues were mixing heavenly against the atmosphere like a canvas. It was beautiful.

"Alright, Red, you sure this will work?"

The camera shook up and down.

"Awesome."

He was sitting on the head of the red lion.

"Uh, Hi- me, again. It's been a while, huh? It's been about a year since the last video and a lot has went down... I'm asking Keith something very important today- I don't know if the audio will pick up, but I think you'll get the jist."

Video Lance fidgeted and pulled a small velvet box out his pocket. He opened in up and showed the camera a stunning ring that screamed "Lance & Keith": the band was pure silver- only the best for Keith- with half embedded with sapphires spaced with diamonds and the other half, rubies also paced with diamonds. The center, also lined with diamonds, was a unique stone you could only find on an alien planet: it's was a gorgeous princess cut shape, two colors, red and blue, fusing together like a whirlpool, and when the light hit, it looked several shades of purple.

"Lance did good, huh?"

Video Lance closed the box and put it away just in time before the person it was meant for called for him.

"Lance?"

The feed glitched and cut to Video Lance and Keith standing on the edge of the lion, staring at the sky. Lance turned to Keith, taking his hands, removing his left fingerless glove. Earning a confused look from his boyfriend, Lance gave Keith a sweet, lingering peck on the cheek, then dropped down on knee.

The audio did cut out, so you couldn't hear Keith's squeal of shock, or Lance's promise to stay by Keith's side no matter what and never leave him lonely. But, you could see how Keith clamped his right hand over his mouth to stop from crying, and the smile on Lance's lips as they moved to ask the four worded question; and you could see Keith's head almost fly off at his vigorous nodding, unable to trust his words, and Lance slipping the huge ring onto his finger; and you could see Keith finally crying as Lance stood up, pulling him into his arms and holding him as his body shook with tears of joy, then kissing him with everything he had.

The screen went black, again. Coming back a view, camera being held by Keith.

"Hi!" Video Keith waved to the camera. It's been... about five years since Lance and I got married. I'm not gonna lie, I think he forgot about this thing. Don't worry, our wedding was taped- I think everybody had a camera that day- but I have really big news Lance doesn't know yet! So... We want kids. We always have; it's just we kind of can't- like physically, we can't. Adoptions always an option, but you can't exactly adopt a child in space- or can you? I don't know- Anyway! I've been working with Coran and... He's figured out a way for my body to be able to carry children! Altean tech is insane! Apparently, it's been done on their planet for years! When I first brought it up, he was like "Oh? Is that not a thing on your planet? You earthlings really are cave men!" And he set up the procedure for me. I'm still a guy, I still have... THAT- I'm still not entirely sure what he said he did, I'll have to ask, again, but..."

The giddy red Paladin reached out in front of him, then held up a pink, stick- looking thing; shaking it excitedly.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Hey, Keith?" Lance's voiced called, at quite a distance.

Keith quickly hid the pregnancy test behind his back and turned his head to Lance," Yeah, honey?"

"Have you seen- Is that my camera?" Video Lance's face came into view.

"Yeah, you used to pull it out all the time when big news hit."

"Oh, and what big news do you have?"

Unable to fight his grin, Keith nudged Lance with his shoulder," Sit down first!"

"Okay! I'm going!"

Keith set up the camera to focus on Lance as he sat on the couch.

"Why is it only focused on me?"

"Lance," Keith ignored him. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay?"

"So, Coran gave me a bit of a history lesson a few years ago on how Altean males could have this procedure done so they could bare children for their significant other."

"Is that safe?"

"A hundred percent. That's how Coran was born."

"Then, that's awesome!"

"Right? So... About a year ago, I asked Coran to do the procedure on me."

"...What?!"

"It worked!"

"What do you mean it worked?!"

Keith pulled out the pink stick for behind his back and set it on the coffee table in front of Lance.

"There's about twenty more in our bathroom if that isn't proof enough for you."

"...Are you-"

"You're gonna be a dad, Lance!"

Just like that, the water works started," Oh my god!"

Video Lance pulled Keith into his arms, sobbing, uncontrollably, with joy, with his face buried into the red paladin's stomach. 

"I love you!"

"I love you, too, honey..."

Video Lance pulled back slightly, grinning up at Keith like an idiot, before kissing his stomach, over and over, again.

Past Lance, IRL, turned to Allura," W-Why are you showing me this?"

The princess sighed. "I remember when Keith told me you two were engaged... He was so happy; You both were. You had planned the engagement out for months in advance. Keith... You're his home, Lance. He was alone until you- and now you have a family together! I didn't think I'd have to spell this out for you, but I forgot how dense you were in young age."

"... I need to go find Keith."

\--------------------------------------------

"Alright, Lance," Coran said, taking more of his vitals. "We're gonna do some blood work, okay?"

The thirty-seven year nodded.

"Dude, you got insanely good looking!" Pidge said, shamelessly.

Lance only chuckled.

"Seriously!" Hunk inputted. "I bet future Keith can't keep his hands off you!"

A faint pink spread across the blue paladin's features," Well... I wouldn't say that, now."

"Speaking of which," Pidge asked. "Where is Keith?"

Lance only shrugged," Im sure I'm a lot to handle for him right now. Just give him time. He keeps a lot bottle in when he doesn't know how to handle his feelings on something. I'll talk to him after we're done here, if that's okay, Coran?"

The Altean smiled in response, " I think that's a good idea."

"Husband. Of. The. Year."

"Lance, can I marry someone like you?"

"Seriously, though!"

"Alright, Lance." Coran slipped off his gloves and gave him a slap on the shoulder. "You're good to go."

"Thanks, Coran."

Lance hopped up from the table and started his way out the door.

"Well, I think I know why you guys have so many kids." Pidge concluded.

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah: Just one look at you could get him pregnant."

Without missing a beat, the three Paladins and Altean all busted out laughing.

"Oh my god- Pidge!"

"I'm crying!!"

Almost falling over from his laughter, Lance waved them off and trotted out the room," You guys kill me!"

"Oh my god! He is so HOT!"

"His biceps could crush my head!"

"I hope they do!"

"Can he step on me please!?"

"You two come on!" Coran projected. "We all know Keith had dibs."

"True!"


	4. Chapter 4

"End training sequence!" 

Panting, Keith's shifted his Bayard back to its dormant state. Hunching over slightly, he tried to catch his breath. He had been fighting against the bot for the better part of four hours. He was exhausted.

"You always pushed yourself too hard."

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Keith whipped around to face Future Lance standing in the door frame.

"Oh... It's you."

Lance only chuckled, stepping further into the room. "Your older self would be a lot more excited to see me."

"Well, Future me isn't here." Realizing what he said, Keith inwardly coward. "... Sorry."

The blue Paladin shook his head," I get it. I know this is rough on you."

"What are you? An expert on me? What are you gonna tell me my shoe size, too?"

Lance only gave a sly smirk and folded his arms," Nine and a half."

Keith's features splayed a bright red color," What do you want?"

"I was just coming to check on you. I'm sorry if I freaked you out before."

"I'm fine." Keith spat.

"... It's okay to miss him, you know?"

"Pscht. I don't miss that arrogant hot head."

"I can't argue with you that I was that; but that doesn't change how you feel."

"What gives you the right to tell me how I feel!?" The red Paladin shot back. "You may be married to me in the future but this is now, and you don't know me! I'm not some preppy little housewife who's gonna swoon at whatever their big, sexy, macho husband does! I'm not some little bitch whose gonna turn around, bend over, and beg for you! If that's what you're trying here, then get the fuck out of my face!"

"Keith..." Lance's brows furrowed and his grin turned downward. "Do you honestly think that's how our marriage is? You're far from a 'preppy housewife'. You're still you- that doesn't change. You're still a badass pilot, the most reckless Paladin of Voltron, and the bravest man I've ever known. You could conquer worlds, if you wanted. You're still the fearless and strong guy I fell in love with. We're partners, teammates, and best friends before anything else. I don't need you to 'swoon' for me. I know what makes your heart beat... And you're hardly a bitch-" Picking back up his smirk, Lance took one of Keith's hands, giving a flirtatious wink and he kissed his knuckle,"- except when you scream for me like one."

Before Keith could even fathom a clear reaction, his blush so deep it was almost purple and his mouth switching from open to close, Lance had turned on his heel, and was heading back towards the door.

The door slid open and as Lance was about to walk out, he turned his head over his shoulder," And Keith?"

"W-What?"

Lance's smirk only grew at the the stutter," Your Lance is a boy, right now. You turn him into a man. Remember that."

With that, Lance was gone.

"... Idiot!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"... Keith?" Lance meekly knocked on the door to the couple's bedroom, hearing the soft sobs from inside. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

Lance's chest ached at how broken the voice sounded. "I want to say I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't realize how much it's hurt you... I'm sorry, Keith. I really am. I know yours and Future Me's family is... Everything, to you- both of you... I'm just... I'm sorry."

After a moment of silence, the door slid open, revealing the foxy mama, eyes still red and puffy, clad in Lance's old jacket. Keith folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. "You get better at apologizes with age."

"Oh, thank god!"

"But, I'll accept yours, for now." The older red Paladin offered a small grin. "You're still young. You don't know what you mean to me, yet."

"... I'm sorry, Keith. I never would have said that if I could redo this."

Pushing off the door frame, Keith extended his arms out to the teenager," Come here."

"Really?"

"You need it more than I do."

Without argument, Lance just about threw himself in Keith's arms, who returned the hug, kissing the top of his head.

"You're a lot more affectionate as an adult."

"I also hit harder, so keep running your yap."

Lance gulped. "Noted... I also don't know how I feel about you being taller than me."

"Pscht. You end up being 6'9."

"Seriously!? Nice!"

Keith chuckled, pulling out of the hug. "Why did I have a crush on you, again?"

"You married me, so you can only say so much."

"True."

"... Were you really THAT happy when I proposed?"

Keith already felt tears in his eyes at the memory," It was one of the best days of my life. I'll have to show you the wedding album."

"Did I wear a white suit?"

"You bet."

"Nice!"

"Come on," Keith smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulders and leading him down the hall. "Why don't we get you something to eat?"

"I'm starving!!"

\--------------------------------------------

"Can he leave yet!?" Keith angrily ate the bowl of food goo Hunk placed in front of him.

"Not til Coran can figure out how to get the machine functional, Keith. You know that."

"Uuuuugh!"

"Awww," Pidge cooed. "Is someone sexually frustrated? You can jump his bones when our Lance comes back."

"PIDGE!"

"Hey, your hubby is FINE! Be thankful."

" He's NOT my 'hubby'."

"Not yet, anyway."

"Come on, guys, don't tease him." Lance walked into the room. The elder of the bunch sitting across the table from Keith, as if everything was normal, as Hunk set a bowl and spoon in front of him. "Thanks, Hunk."

"No problem, handsome."

"Could you guys not?" Keith said, bitterly.

"Oh, no, Hunk!" Pidge gasped, over-dramatically. "How dare you step in on his man!?"

"He's not my man!"

"YET!"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Keith slammed his head down on the table.

Lance only shook his head. He'll admit, he felt kind of bad letting Pidge and Hunk pick on Keith. But, then again, pushing his button was the only way to get the boy over his denial. So, there was some good there, right?

"So, Lance, what are Future Us like? Are we as good looking as you?" Hunk questioned, leaning on the table beside the father of four.

"Yeah, I this it's complete bullshit if you're the only one that ended up hot!" Pidge added. "We know know Shiro stayed beautiful."

"That's true," Lance chuckled. "But actually, everyone ended up pretty good looking."

"Oh, come on- I doubt that."

"I'm being completely serious."

The yellow and green Paladins both groaned.

While they were talking, Keith's eyes were glued on Lance. Pidge and Hunk had a point.

Lance's chest and shoulder were far more broad. His arms were huge! Those biceps were probably as big as his head! He took great care of his skin- he hoped his future self competed. There was no way in hell this guy was almost forty. His eyes held this sort of joy he could put his fingers on, but he couldn't look away. There was a faint scar along his collar bone he desperately wanted his mouth on- Focus, Keith! And those abs!? Well, he knew what they washed their clothes on, now. He'd kill to see those babies flex with those giant hands on his hips, and his diamond cutter jaw tighten as he-

"Keith, are you drooling?"

Jumping out of his trance, quickly wiping his mouth at Pidge's remark, Keith quickly shot back," NO!"

"Sure, you weren't. And I'm queen of the Galra." Pidge said sarcastically as Hunk laughed.

Taking note of Keith's blazing cheeks, Lance only gave his sly grin and turned his head back to the other two paladins," If you guys want my honest opinion... Keith ends up the hottest."

Now, he was intrigued.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, guys." Lance didn't even stutter, taking a sip from his drink. "I swear, I've been traveling space for twenty years, and I know he's the most beautiful man in it. I mean, I always thought Keith was gorgeous; even back in the Garrison-"

"Wait! What?!" Keith choked.

"Oh yeah, I may not have had these kind of feelings for you right off the bat, but the fact you were pretty was about as common knowledge to me as what color the sky was."

"... W-When did you start having feelings for me?"

Lance shrugged. "I'm not too sure... We dated a year before I proposed at nineteen, and I know when you became my boyfriend, I already said 'I love you', so I'm not sure- how old are you right now?"

"... Seventeen."

"Oh, yeah- I think this is around the time I admitted it to myself. Boy, was I in denial?!" The blue Paladin chuckled.

Keith was baffled.

"Don't worry, you still got another year to figure yourself out."

Keith was screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day. Poor Lance was exhausted. He sat in the living room with Keith and the girls, the loving mama braiding Rosa's hair.

"Mama, where did you l learn to braid so well?"

"Rosa, what did your papa say about you calling me that?"

"But he's not here!"

"Well, he will be," Keith scowled. "And what do you think he's gonna say when you call me 'mommy' in front of him?"

"We'll get triplet little brothers instead of twins like last time."

"Katie!"

"What? Dad nuts over Mama being a mama."

"Katie Lynn McClain! You watch your mouth!"

"What? It's true."

Lance couldn't help but laugh. He could only imagine the dynamic of both of them parenting.

"See!? Small daddy thinks it's funny!"

Keith reached over and popped Katie's leg.

"Ow!"

"Young ladies don't talk like that! Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Katie pouted.

"That's my girl. Now, it's bed time."

Both girls groaned," Uuuggh- But mama!"

"But mama nothing- Give me a kiss and I'll be in to tuck you in in a second."

Rosa turned around in Keith's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek," Thank you for braiding my hair, mama."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Rosa got up and Katie also gave her 'mama' a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, mama. Love you!"

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams."

Once the girls were gone, Keith laid back against the couch. "Two down, two to go."

"Do you need help?" Lance offered.

"Nah; the boys are pretty easy. We just put on a video of Lance singing with his guitar and they're out like a light."

"I still play?"

"Of course!" Keith said. "The twins love it. It's the only thing that puts them to sleep. They like songs from that movie 'The Book of Life'. It's cute."

"...Am I a good a parent as you?"

The question caught Keith off guard. "What?"

"You're just really good with them. Do I even help any?"

"Lance..." Keith sat back up and turned to the teen. "When Rosa was a newborn, I tried feeding her melted ice cream. I put diapers on backwards. She cried for six hours because I didn't know how to hold a baby."

Lance snorted.

"Katie... I don't know what to do with her half the time. Her father is better in handling her mouth. Takashi so introvert. I can't get him to open up to anybody and Coran: He doesn't even seem to notice if I'm around or not. He's definitely a papa's boy.... I just feel lost without him, like I don't know what I'm doing..."

Keith sniffled as he stood up, trying not to dwell on the fact his husband wasn't there, and started his way out the room. "I'm gonna go tuck in the girls and put the twins to bed. Coran will be in here shortly to set this up for you like a bed. Goodnight, Lance."

"Goodnight, Keith."

Lance sighed after Keith was left, plopping back into the couch. This was so unfair; not even for him, but for the family. Even if it was going to be his one day, it wasn't yet and it felt like an imposter being here like this. 

He didn't think the girls quite understood the depths of what was happening. Hell, Coran couldn't even tell the difference beside him and other him. Future Lance may not even be able to come back. Sure, they could send him back, but what about the kids? What about Keith?

No matter what he couldn't see this going well.

He thought of his Keith back home; well, Past Keith. It was kind of crazy how him and future Keith were so alike, yet completely different. He kinda missed his broodiness. 

He wondered where feelings like the ones their future selves shared started. Looking back, he didn't notice anything. I mean, mode recently, he been actually talking to Keith more instead of just fighting with him. They had some pretty good conversation when it came down to it.

He remembered a few times they stayed up all night in the kitchen, talking about nothing and eating all of the cookies Hunk made. He couldn't tell if it was the sugar or what, but he remembered how Keith eyes sparked and brightened whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. His smile was to kill for. He remembered he told a story about something funny that happened with his sisters, and Keith ACTUALLY laughed! He wheezed and snorted, holding his sides and practically crying. It was beautiful...

Not that he liked him or anything!! That was ridiculous! Him? And the Prince of Hot Topic!? He thought not!

Oh, who was he kidding? They get married and have kids for Pete's sake!? It was literally useless to try and deny it anymore.

He wasn't aware of when those kind of feelings started, but he knew he was screwed. And now seeing how pretty Keith is as a mom- of HIS children, he might add? This was gonna be tough to cover up when he gets back home. 

"Oh, Lance!" The Altean mechanic's voice rang throughout the room, causing a jump scare out of the teen. "Bed time!"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

Smooth, Lance. Smooth.

\--------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, Lance." Shiro stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. "Can't sleep?"

The elder Paladin leaned against the counter on his elbows, holding his own mug with whatever the Alteans thought coffee was. "Can't say that I can. You either, huh?"

Shiro only shrugged," Long day."

"I hear that."

The black Paladin chuckled, leaning back against the fridge," How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Lance answered, honestly. "Not the best, but It could be worse, ya know?"

Shiro nodded.

"I just miss my family."

"... So, you and Keith, huh? How many kids did you say? Four, right?"

Lance's nose scrunched up as his smile, "Crazy, huh?"

"Not really," Shiro couldn't help but grin, too. "I always figured it would be you two together."

"How so?"

"You should see how our Lance looks at him. It's like-"

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time? Or like he put the stars in the sky? Like he's the only thing that will every matter to me and the only person I'll ever love for the rest of my life?" Lance finished for him. "Except for my kids, of course."

Shiro blinked,"... Yeah."

"I miss him."

The younger space dad sympathetically laid a reassuring hand on Lance's shoulder. "I know... But, I gotta say, you guys messing with our Keith is pretty funny."

"Right!?"

The two shared in a round of laughter. It felt good, even if it was at Keith's expense.

After a moment, and they called down, Lance let out a finally giggle, taking another sip from his mug," You should see Hunk as a dad."

"Huh?"

"Hunk's son? He's a good kid. When him and Shay adopted him, we all lost it- in a good way. He kinda has a stupid name, but Shay liked it, so none of us said anything. 'Carter'- not much of a Paladin name if you ask me... I'm kidding, but seriously; they're good parents. They're tough when they need to be- The kid's got that deadly, lady killing combo of dark hair and bright eyes, they gotta have discipline. The boy is nineteen years old and already a better man than any of us. He's actually in college your daughter."

"... My what now?"

Lance didn't even stifle a giggle," Your daughter? Sweet girl. You named her Cera; and MAN does she look like you! Prettiest little thing."

"...W-Who's her mom?"

"I'll let you figure that one out, buddy."

Lance patted the leader's shoulder and set his mug in the sink. 

"Night, Shiro." 

Before the father of four could take another step, Shiro called out to him.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Keith's a lucky guy. I'm happy for you."

"... Thanks, Shiro."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and this chapter not being crazy long- I've been insanely busy! But I'll make it up to you guys! Y'all are the best!

Lance was in a depressed mood the next morning. He sat, alone, on his old bed, twirling the wedding band on his finger and thinking of his kids.

He wondered what everybody was up to.

Coran and Pidge were probably working on the time machine, no doubt- his younger self probably frustrated everybody. 

Hunk was probably making Rosa and Katie breakfast- they loved his heart shaped pancakes. It was the only thing to get them out of bed. Hunk loved those girls like his own, he'd gladly make a thousand for them.

Shiro, no doubt, was probably on the communicator with Cera. Allura probably was, too- She was her surrogate, after all; she adored that child. He called her every morning before class. The girl loved her dad, but he could be infuriating. He was a little over protective and could be embarrassing; but that's what dad's do. At least Matt wasn't as bad. Man! Was that a shock when they found him!? He never thought he'd see Shiro cry!

Keith, his beloved, was probably feeding the twins. He could imagine him sitting in the rocking chair in their nursery, holding little Takashi with a bottle in the infant's mouth.

Keith was too good, too pretty. God, he wished he was back home, showering him with the love he deserved. He'd give anything for it. 

He missed his face- sure, his younger self was here, but it wasn't the same. He wanted his husband. His gorgeous husband with stunning eyes, a crooked smile; his long fingers threaded in his hair, littering that porcelain skin with kisses, and grabbing ahold of those delicious hips that bared his beautiful children. 

"Stop it, Lance- now is not the time."

Too late.

Keith has way too much of an effect on him. He could already feel his pants getting tighter.

"A-ah... Keith~" He moaned, palming himself through his jeans. He wasn't sure why he even was trying. Keith did this better- way better. He wanted his smell, his touch, his taste- Everything. God, he can't even masturbate without him.

Groaning in frustration, taking his hand away, Lance plopped back against the bed, thinking about his grandmother until his boner went away.

An hour or so later, Lance got company.

"Lance?" Said a voice as the door slid open, revealing a worried Coran. "You've been in here all morning, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Lance grumbled.

"You miss your family, don't you?"

He sighed." Yeah... I kinda don't know what I did without them, now."

Coran offered a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel." He gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "It'll be okay, boy-o. We're gonna fix this machine. And when we do, you'll be home before you know it."

"... Thanks, Coran."

"Come on, let go get you some breakfast."

"Only if Hunk is making pancakes."

\--------------------------------------------

Lance was so tired. The couch was a nightmare to sleep on- and he thought it was rough in his time!

"Morning, Lance!" The cheerful Altean walked into the room. "How did you sleep?"

"Awful." Lance mumbled into the cushions. "This couch is a monster."

Coran only laughed," Well, I'm not sure why you wanted to sleep in it."

"What was my room is now Rosa's; I'm not taking a little girl's room, Coran."

"Then, sleep with Keith."

"Not even treading there, buddy."

"Fine; you'll just get a messed up back sooner." Coran shrugged, waking away. "Hunk's making pancakes."

"HOLLA!" The teen sprung up from the bed, rushing passed the mechanic to the kitchen.

Grinning after the boy, Coran shook his head," Glad that never changes."

In the kitchen, Hunk was, indeed, making pancakes; Rosa and Katie sitting on the counter behind him, watching him in awe.

"Hi, tiny daddy!"

"Morning, small Papa!"

Lance couldn't even say anything. He only smiled," Good morning, girls."

"Lance! You look better this morning- Not as freaked out." Hunk smiled, flipping the flapjacks.

"Why are all of you so good looking!? Do I get this hot with age?" Lance asked.

Hunk and Coran, clearly surprised, both shared a quick glance at each other, then cracked grins, cackling.

"What? Does that mean I'm not!?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude," Hunk wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "If anything, you're the hottest one!"

"There's a reason you two have so many children," Coran added. "He can't keep his hands off you."

Lance blushed. "Oh..."

"Daddy Lance is taken two ways here."

"That's hardly the proper way to talk infront of two young ladies, Hunk." The black Paladin strode into the kitchen in his robe.

"Morning, Shiro." Everyone greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Shiro!" The girls offered sweet smiles, which the leader returned.

"Morning, girls."

"Okay," Lance gestured to the silver fox. "There's no way in hell in hotter than this guy is!"

"Well, of course, we don't count Shiro in that- his hottest breaks the record."

"I'm not THAT good looking, guys." Shiro sipped from the mug Coran placed in front of him.

"Man, didn't peg our leader for a lair."

"OOOWEE!" Pidge walked through the door, stretching her slim arms over her head. "It feels good to stretch!"

"How long have you been hunched over that machine?"

"Uh...." The green Paladin scratched the back of her head," Maybe... nine hours or so? I don't know, man."

"You worked all night!?"

"Maybe."

"KATIE ELIZABETH HOLT!" Shiro slammed his fist on the counter, making everybody jump. "That's the sixth night in a row! You're going to run yourself into the ground!"

"Okay; One-" Pidge walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head," Don't call me that! It confuses Katie! Two: Don't yell at me! And three: I'm a grown ass woman. You're married to my brother, not me! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Uh..." Lance sat awkwardly. Both Paladins were fuming and everyone else was standing back like a bomb were about to explode.

"W-why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?~  
Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?~" Lance began singing.

"I've seen you around for a long, long time," Hunk joined in. "I really remember when you drank my wine!~"

"Why can't we be friends?! Why can't we be friends!?~  
Why can't we be friends!? Why can't we be friends!?~"

"I've see you walking down in Chinatown!" Coran's turn! "I called you but you could not look around!~"

"Okay, okay," Shiro chuckled. "That's enough, guys."

"You're no fun, Uncle Shiro!"

"Oooooh- She told you!"

 

While everyone in the kitchen was having a laugh, Keith was in his room staring into the mirror in his robe and a pair of boxers. With a sigh, he lowered the waistband, revealing his C-section scar. The purple pinkish, healing skin stretched from one side of his stomach to the other, a little below his belly button.

He knew this was going to be a result of his pregnancies- I mean, how else were they supposed to be born? He didn't exactly have anywhere they could get out by themselves. 

He didn't regret having the procedure or anything, he'd do it over and over again in a heart beat. He just hated looking at the scar. His body was perfect, he worked hard to keep that way, and his husband was definitely appreciative; but the scar kind of ruined it. Nobody besides Lance even knew he had it; he didn't want anyone to see it.

But, it was always kind of hard to keep his clothes on when the two of them were alone.

He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he ran his fingers over the scar, knowing how silly he was being.

If Lance- his Lance- was there, he would've wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder, and telling him how beautiful he was.

Shaking his head, Keith pulled his waistband back up and tying his robe. He blinked away the water at his eyelids and went to tend to his and Lance's children.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm alive? That's good! After a very long hiatus; I bring you chapter 7! (I think?) You guys are the best!
> 
> *WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY MATURE IN THE BEGINNING!*

"Ah, a-AH, oh! Lance! Fuck, N-NGH, AH! FUCK! Daddy, you feel so good! MMHHM- OH! FUCK!~ OH GOD, FUCK!" Keith screamed, hardly coherent, as Lance's fingers gripped his hips, digging into the skin, so firm his knuckles were white and thrusting his cock hard and rough inside him, fucking the gorgeous man into the mattress underneath him, and nailing his prostate each time he snapped his hips forward.

"God, you're beautiful," The father of four groaned before leaning forward over his husband's form and moaning in his ear," You look so good for me, baby. So pretty~" 

"F-FUCK!"

Another cry ripped from Keith's throat as Lance's hips stuttered in their thrusts.

He was close.

Keith was, too, God, he was sooo close.

Without hesitation, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders, clawing at his skin, as his legs joined around his waist.

He felt drool roll down his chin but he couldn't bring himself to care. Lance always made him feel this way.

Raking his nails up Lance's skin, earning a hiss of pleasure, Keith purred in his ear.

"You're such a good boy, Daddy~ Fucking Mommy so good and hard like this? Fuck~ You're such a good boy."

That unraveled Lance.

Biting hard into Keith's shoulder, causing his beloved to cry out his name as he climaxed with him, Lance came hard into his husband with one last harsh snap of his hips; lazily making a few more deep thrusts to ride out their orgasms.

"Fuuuck!" Keith panted, slowly coming down from his high. "I can feel all of your cum inside me."

"Oh yeah?" Lance chuckled, out of breath, his chest rising and falling harshly as he looked down at how absolutely wrecked his husband looked: hair a train wreck, whole body flushed, bitemarks and hickies littering his beautiful skin, swollen lips, glossy, out of focus eyes, and perfect purple hand prints on his hips from his grip.

God, he was angelic.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Lance went to pull out but Keith response was locking his ankles over his husband's butt and trapping him inside.

He looked up at the blue paladin with an expression that screamed of desire and absolute seduction and whispered, poutingly, as he arched his back and slowly rotated his hips into Lance's.

"Full."

That knocked the air of his lungs. Lord, have mercy on this poor man.

"Keith..." His love's name fell off his tongue, breathlessly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Lance leaned down and locked their lips together. Sex was amazing, but simply kissing the beautiful man had the power to bring him to his knees.

"Sixteen years, and you still get me like this."

"And plenty more years to come."

Lance gave his lover and bearer of his children another loving kiss before sitting up and going to pull out again.

"No!" Keith protested. "Stay, please."

"I sleep in here, too, baby."

"No, I mean inside." The red paladin requested. "Stay inside me for the night. We've done it before, please?"

Lance raised a brow. He was more than happy to comply; waking up to his cock being heavenly suffocated by tight walls and delicious heat that often resulted to Morning sex was something too good to pass up. But he still wondered why Keith always asked him to.

"How come?"

"... You don't know how empty it feels when you pull out." He admitted, embarrassed and sheepish.

"What?" Lance asked, not fully grasping what Keith was saying.

Keith huffed," Its just... It doesn't last for more than a second, but... I feel so empty when you're not inside me afterwards. I guess I like the connection I guess... I don't know, this is embarrassing- Just forget I said anything!"

Lance's heart swelled. Keith always struggled trying to say personal things like this. Even though he didn't fully understand, there was no way he could, it was important to the man he loved and that's what mattered.

He smirked and thrusted his hips into Keith's once more, earn another gasp and cry from his lips. "I'm right here, baby."

"F-Fuck!~" Keith choked, feeling Lance's member springing back into life inside him. 

He bit his lip," Mmhmmm... You ready for round 4?"

"It's 5, baby." Lance snickered, leaning down and trailing kisses down his neck and collar bone.

"I don't even fucking care, just make love to me and fuck me so hard I can't see stra- AAH~!" The command cut short by another harsh bite on collar.

"Anything for you, baby."

"Destroy me."

"I plan to."

"Such a good boy~."

Keith grabbed Lance by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss when suddenly-

"LANCE!" Coran banged on the door. "Is everything okay in there?! It's almost one!"

Lance woke with a start, practically falling out his bed.

God fucking damn it.

It was a FUCKING dream.

Kind of; that was the night of their anniversary; the night he accidentally sent himself back in time.

He remembered he woke up a little bit after they finished for the night for a glass of water and he never made it back to bed.

Right now, he felt a taste of what Keith meant that night; that empty feeling of them being apart. It wasn't even that he missed sex- I mean, he did; but it was more than that. He really, really missed Keith. He missed that messy head of hair in the morning, his head of fluff on his chest and his slender body curled into his side. He missed Morning kisses, and his complaining, their little bickering.

He desperately missed his husband.

He wanted to cry.

"I'm good, Coran," His voices cracked.

"...Lance, may I come in please?" Coran pleaded at the paladin's distress.

He didn't want to let the Altean in, but he didn't want him to worry more. Lance took a shaky breath, trying to pull himself to get, and cleared his throat," Y-Yeah, you can come in!"

The older blue paladin stood up at the swish of the door.

"Lance, are you alright?" Coran asked, concerned.

"Pfft, yeah, I just had a rough night," Lance forced a smile, patting Coran on the shoulder as he walked passed him. "Lets go eat."

Coran sighed and grabbed Lance's wrist before he could go far," Talk to me. What's wrong, my boy?"

Lance tried harder to keep his fake smile on his lips and shook his head.

"I just wanna go home..." He answered truthfully, his face not faulting, but his voice letting his true emotion leak through.

Without another word, Lance turned and continued down the hall.

Coran frowned but followed after him.

This wasn't fair.

 

That afternoon, the father of four was watching Pidge, Hunk, and Coran work on the machine, trying to provide support, but also couldn't help being impatient.

"How's it coming?"

"It's going, Lance."

"How much do y'all have to do?"

"A lot."

"Are you done yet?"

"Lance!"

"Ugh!" The elder blue paladin huffed and flopped backwards against the chair he was told to sit in. 

"... I'm sorry, guys. I know you're doing your best. I'm just anxious, I guess."

After a long pause, Coran offer a sympathetic smile and crouched down infront of him, offering a hand on his shoulder. 

"We know you just miss your family. It's okay."

"It's also okay to want to get back home as quick as you can, but you gotta let us work, buddy." Hunk added.

"I know..." Lance sighed. "Sorry, guys. I know you're trying."

Coran stood up, pulling Lance up with him," Pidge, Hunk, we'll be back."

"Okay!" The two Paladins shouted back as Coran led older Lance out the room.

"Come on, Lance."

Once in the hall, Coran locked an arm over Lance's shoulders- struggling, slightly, with Lance's height.

"So, tell me about this little family of yours!"

"Huh?" Lance gave him a questioning look.

"Two boys, two girls? You and Keith must have your hands full."

The blue paladin chuckled," They aren't too bad. The girls are a bigger handful than the boys!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Last week, Katie painted herself purple because she wanted to be 'Galra like mommy!'"

Coran couldn't help but choke on a snort," That's priceless!- Who's mommy?"

"Keith."

"They call Keith 'mommy'?!"

Lance shrugged," We think Pidge started it to be funny."

"Well, that does sound like something she'd do." The Altean chuckled.

"Yeah... Katie is so much like her. Pidge is her hero. Rosa adores Hunk! That big guy makes the girls chocolate chip pancakes every morning. Coran is such a daddy's boy; the little tyke has been attached to my hip since he was born. It's crazy! Then lil Takashi is like Keith cloned himself! Him and Coran go at it like cats and dogs when they're cranky."

"Sounds just like you two!"

Lance chuckled at the comment,"Yeah..."

"I know you miss him..." Coran offered a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be home soon. And who knows, maybe you can get a fifth child as a welcome home present- if you know what I mean?"

Lance only chuckled and shook his head.

Some things never changed.

 

\--------------

 

Meanwhile, Keith laid in his and his husband's bed, wearing one of Lance's shirts as a night dress. Using his jacket as a pillow, he played with the hem of the shirt over his thighs. He lifted up the fabric over his hip, running his fingers over the fingerprint bruises from his husband.

There was no point in underwear when he was in this bed.

He could still feel his Lance's teeth in his skin and longed for his kisses. It hurt so bad not having him there.

"Momma?" A tiny voice and a knock came from the door.

Keith sat up, alerted, reaching down beside the bed and picking up the blue pair of boxers on the floor before slipping them on.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can me and Katie come in?"

Keith threw the covers over myself before adjusting himself on the bed," Of course, sweetheart."

The door swung open and the two McClain daughter stepped in the room, heading straight for the couple's bed.

"Come on up, girls."

The two small girls climbed up the covers and snuggled in the bed with the present parent; Katie hugging Lance's jacket.

"What's the matter, girls?" Keith asked, lovingly, holding his daughters and stroking Katie's hair.

"We miss daddy..." Rosa choked. Both girls sniffled, trying to fight back tears.

"When is he coming home?" Katie looked up at Keith, pleadingly.

"I don't know, girls," The red paladin teared up with his and Lance's children, but rubbed their backs in a form of comfort. "But I hope soon... I miss him, too."

"I'm gonna punch him when he gets home!" Katie declared.

"Oh yeah?" Keith chuckled. "For what?"

"Scaring us like this. I want daddy home."

That broke Keith's heart.

"I'm gonna give him the biggest hug in the universe!" Rosa claimed. "I'll be glad when he's comes home. Are you gonna give him a big kiss, momma?"

"You bet."

"EW!"

"Don't say 'Ew', Katie!"

Neither of them could wait for Lance to come home.

Speaking of Lance-

"KEITH!" Younger Lance came running in the room, clearly excited.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, smiling really big and giddy, practically shaking with how hype he was.

"We think Pidge and Hunk figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Keith raised a brow in confusion.

Lance bit his lip, jumping up and down in happiness.

"THEY FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET THE MACHINE WORKING!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Uuuuugggh- I. Want. HIM. Gone." Keith sulked, arms folded on the couch.

"Keith," Shiro huffed. "He hasn't even bothered you today. In fact..." Shiro peeked his shoulders up and looked around the room. "I don't think I've seen him yet. It's nearly four, where could he be?"

"Who cares?"

"Keith." Shiro warned.

The hiss of the door opening drew the two boys' attention.

The father of four and Coran walked in the room, the two brothers barely catching the end of their conversation.

"- maybe you'll get a fifth child as a welcome home present, heh?"

"Very funny, Coran- Oh, hey Shiro."

"Hey, Lance." Shiro greeted with a grin.

"Hey, Keith."

The moody paladin's heart stuttered in his heart when the older Lance said his name. 

"Hi." He said in a short tone.

Shiro gave Keith a glare before turning to the Altean and other paladin," How's progress on the machine?"

"Slow; there's a lot to figure out and we're struggling- But we'll figure it out."

"That's the spirit, Coran."

Lance looked over at Keith and his broodiness. His brows furrowed before walking over to the teen.

"Hey, Keith, you wanna come help me in the training deck?"

Keith looked up at his future spouse, eyebrow raised," For what?"

He shrugged," Just wanna show you a few moves."

"I-I don't think-"

"Keith, go." Shiro ordered. "You could use the extra practice."

"Fine." Keith grumbled, reluctantly getting up and following Lance out the door.

"What do you think he's planning?" Coran whispered to Shiro.

"Don't know," Tha Black paladin leaned against the couch. "But if it keeps him from being King Emo, I don't care."

 

The walk down the hall was silent, minus Lance's whilsting.

Keith felt awkward. Lance made him uncomfortable. Well... he guessed that wasn't the right word. He wasn't sure. The comment he made the other day wouldn't get out his head.

"Your Lance is a boy; you turn him into a man; Remember that."

What was that even supposed to mean?! Was that sexual? Was that metaphorical? Was that literal? It racked his brain.

"You thinking about what I said?" The father of four smirked, practically reading his mind from the look on his face.

"No."

"You're a bad lair."

"Is this seriously all you wanted me for?" Keith snapped. "Embarrass me? Well, congrats. Can I go now?"

"No. I was honestly just tryna be nice and show you moves that you don't learn til you were thirty- but the look on your face makes it seem like steam is gonna come out your ears." Lance folded his arms, trying his best to be patient with the younger paladin.

This was bullshit. He can't just go around mocking him and pulling him through this. What even was he trying to pull?

"Why did you tell me that?" Keith broke.

"Which part?"

"'Your Lance is a boy; you make him a man'. What kind of shit was that?!" 

"I meant that you make him mature, grow up. When he realizes what he feels towards you, he calms the hell down. It clicks what's important and what isn't. What and who matters most. By the time he says 'I love you', he's a change person. He goes from this childish player to a man in love. A man who is there for his partner and who give anything for their happiness. That's what I mean. I know you're a teenager, but get your mind out of the gutter- why would I say something like that?" Lance explained, giving Keith a stern glare.

"Why did you have to say anything at all?!" Keith screeched. "I don't know how I feel about Lance, if I'm honest! I don't understand how these sort of things work! All I know is he's a pain in the ass but he somehow still makes me happy! It's confusing!

"And then you come in and tell me bullshit like that and then what am I supposed to think?!"

Lance blinked. Realization ran over him like a train. He felt like a complete asshole.

"Keith... I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how- Wait, what now?" Keith cut his rant short.

"I've been putting pressure on you to feel something you're not ready for. I'm sorry. I know you're struggling and your Lance not being here is hard on you, too... Keith, I'm so sorry." He rested a hand on Keith's shoulder and squeezed gently in comfort.

Before the red paladin could even fathom a response, there was a sudden screech of joy coming from down the hall.

"AAAAAAAAAH!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!"

"COME HERE YOU BIG MORON!"

Lance and Keith both exchanged a look of confusion before shrugging and following the screams.

They followed the direction of the screeches which led them back into the lounge. The door swished open and the two stepped inside.

"What are you guys-" Keith was ready to scold whoever yelled but his sentence died in his throat at the sight.

Lance, younger Lance, this time's Lance, his Lance was sitting on the floor, tackled into a group hug with Pidge, Coran, and Hunk. The yellow and green Paladins were bumbling nonsense on how they missed him and Coran was crying.

The young blue paladin giggled until the hiss of the door caught his attention. As soon as he laid eyes on Keith, he felt his heart in his throat. He didn't avert his gaze to anything else, just the boy infront of him.

"L-Lance...?"

"... Keith," Lance almost whispered, breathlessly.

His mob of group huggers let him up and he slowly got to his feet. Then, before he could even register what happened, he had an arm full of Keith, almost knocking him off his feet.

Keith didn't even think, his body just acted on his own. He ran across the room and jumped in Lance's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and clinging to him like he'd disappear.

Lance was shocked and thrown off, to say the least, but didn't dare try to pry him off. He cling to the back of Keith's shirt with one hand and the other supported him up.

Keith closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Lance's neck," I really missed you."

"Keith, I missed you too."

Lance rubbed Keith's back and rested his head against his. His heart was pounding in his chest, yet he's never felt so at peace.

It was good to be home.

"Oh shit!" Pidge gasped. "How can we have both Lance's in our time?"

"Pidge, what are you- Woah..." Lance pulled his head up and finally caught sight of... Well, him.

"Uh," The father of four cleared his throat. "Hey."

"You guys haven't fixed the machine yet?" Younger Lance questioned, setting Keith down, and the two separating.

"No, but we feel like we're getting close." Hunk stated. "It's hard, but we're making progress."

"I know how to fix it."

"You do??" Hunk, Pidge, and Coran perked up.

"Yes, I'll show you, but um... Can I have a word with... well, me?"

"Of course. We'll be down there waiting for you." After looking between the two Lances, Pidge, Hunk and Coran left the room. 

Keith went to follow them, eye reverted to the floor. What was he thinking? Why did he throw himself at the blue paladin like that? 

He guessed... He guessed he really did miss Lance. Those bright blue eyes on another person was odd. Well, not a different person, but still. Sure, it was him, but it wasn't his Lance. If that makes sense?

As Keith passed present Lance, the seventeen year old grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Keith..." Blue met Violet and Keith suddenly had a hard time breathing. "W-We need to talk, too. But later, alright?"

The red paladin only nodded before Lance kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn a bright, deep red, and then following the other Paladins path out the door.

Once alone with his future self, Lance turned to himself, awkward shifting his feet," So, uh... You're me, huh?"

The father of four smiled down at his younger self, taking a few steps forward," Yeah, you age well, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lance agreed. "Big time!"

"You like what the future has in store?"

"To be honest... Yeah." Lance answered, truthfully, with a sweet grin. "I really do... Keith and the kids really miss you."

"God, I miss them too..." Older Lance slightly frowned. "What was his reaction to seeing you?"

"He screamed at the top of his lungs." Lance chuckled. "Holy shit, we end up one lucky guy."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm sure he'll still be beautiful when he's a hundred."

"The girls look just like him."

"That they do, we named Rosa after mom." He smiled, folding his arms. "She loves those kids."

"I bet. Speaking of which, why do the kids call Keith 'mommy'?" 

A shiver ran up the older blue paladin's spine," H-Have they been doing that since I've been gone?"

"Yeah, all the time. It was funny; Keith kept scolding the girls and Katie said the most hilarious thing- completely inappropriate for an eight year old, but still funny. Keith was tryna braid Rosa's hair and she asked him something, but said 'momma' and Keith was like 'what did your papa say about that?' And she was like 'he's not here' and Keith was like 'but what if he was?' And Katie goes 'we'd get triple little brothers instead of twins' and Keith was like 'Katie Lynn!' And katie said- this killed me, I tell ya- 'What? Daddy nuts over mama being mama'. BOY! Keith lost it!" Lance tried to hold in his laughter telling the story. His future kids were a riot.

Older Lance just stood there, wide eyed and his jaw slack. He stuttered," T-They're not supposed to call him that."

"Why not?"

"... You'll figure it out soon enough."

The two stood in uneasy silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, just... kinda there.

"Well, let's get you home, handsome." Younger Lance gestured towards the door.

The elder of the two chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, cutie."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think small daddy made it back safe?" Rosa asked, looking up at Keith, teary eyed.

"I'm sure he did, sweetheart. Aunt Pidge and Uncle Hunk knew exactly what they were doing, right guys?" The red paladin turned over his shoulder to the big mechanic and tiny tech wizard.

Both adults nodded, starting to clean up their tools.

"When is our daddy coming home?" Katie asked, failing to support one of her little brothers on her hip.

"Soon, sweetie," Keith said, taking the infant from her hands and carrying him on his hip, showing the little girl how it was done. He gazed at his beautiful child, anxiety riddling his body as he rubbed his lower stomach. "Soon... I hope."

"Well, we showed their Lance how the machine works and how to operate it. With any luck, he should be able to show their Pidge and Hunk how to fix it, lord help that boy, and get our Lance home." The green paladin declared, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I think he'll do fine." Shiro folded his arms, grinning to his team. "I believe in Lance. With the time he was here, and realizing how much he means to everyone, I'm sure he'll get him home."

"Exactly!" Coran agreed, holding the other McClain infant. "Without a doubt, your father is coming home, tiny ones."

Despite all the adults optimism, the two girls still seemed skeptical. They exchanged glances, their blue eyes searching each other's for any sign of belief. Rosa and Katie took each other's hand and turned to their father's best friend," Uncle Hunk, can we have some cookies?"

"I'm not sure girls, it's up to your 'momma'" Hunk smirked, eyeing Keith.

The parent scowled at him then turned to his daughters," Yes, you may have a cookie. And uncle Hunk can make you both a fresh new batch. Right, Hunk?" 

Hunk scoffed,"You bet I can." Hunk walked up to Keith, taking the small boy from his grasp. "And I'll even take the twins. Jokes on you, Keith. You know I like cooking."

The two girls giggled, still holding hands, and ran out the room, headed for the kitchen.

"You go get some rest, Keith. I know you haven't been sleeping well. Me and Coran got the tykes." The yellow paladin gave the tired momma a gentle grin.

"Thanks, Hunk."

"Besides, I know it's insanely early, but you don't wanna put too much stress on the-"

Before any of them could move, two very high shrieks came from the kitchen.

"AAAAH!! DADDY!!!" 

Without skipping a beat, Keith bolted, the other Paladins and Coran soon following.

"ROSA! KATIE!"

"GIRLS!"

Keith and the others shouted.

The red paladin practically busted in the kitchen, the door thankfully sliding open before he ran into them.

"Girls! Are you-" The sentence died at the sight before him.

Lance, this time's lance, their blue paladin, his Lance, the father of his children and husband, stood there, hugging both girls in a vice grip, all three on the brink of tears of joy. His muscular arms held his daughters to his chest as he kissed the top of their heads, their tiny arms wrapped around him.

"My girls!" He almost cried.

"Daddy! We missed you so much! Please don't leave us again!" Rosa did cry on her father's shoulder.

"Trust me, baby girl, I don't plan to- OW!"

Katie punched Lance in the chest with her tiny fist," That's for scaring us like that!"

Lance chuckled," It won't happen again."

"It better not!"

The loving father was able to put down his daughters before being tackled by his best friend and practical Uncle with his twin sons.

"LANCE! My man!"

"My boy! Welcome home!"

"It's good to be back- MY LITTLE BOYS!" The joyous father hugged and kissed his infant sons. Lil Coran seemed a bit more excited than Takashi about seeing dad, but what could you expect?

"Daddy's missed you so much!"

"I can think of someone who missed you more~" Hunk and Coran stepped aside with the twins just in time before Keith came flying at him.

"BABY!" The momma of four clung to his husband, who picked him up for his legs to wrap around his waist as he littered the side of his face with kisses. 

"I missed you so much. Oh my god!" Lance's heart swelled at the affection from his spouse, getting so close to tears and burying his face in the crook of his husband's neck.

"Welcome home, baby." Keith choked, completely overwhelmed with joy. He took Lance's face in his gentle hands, cupping his jaw, and kissed him, deeply.

The blue paladin returned his husband's kiss, eagerly, sliding his lips against his, enjoying the sweet taste of spice and mint.

It was so good to be home.

"Keith, Lance-" The black paladin's voice separated the two. "I know it's a happy reunion, and I hate to be 'that guy', but there are children present." 

Shiro chuckled, happy to see his fellow paladin returned safely.

"Besides, we got cookies to bake!" Pidge hollered, getting the girls excited.

"To the pantry!" Hunk pointed, leading the way to the cabinets.

Lance set Keith down, as everyone followed Hunk, before wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man. He gave him another sweet peck before leaning in to whisper in his ear, his hands claiming his beloved as he groped handfuls on his ass.

"Cookies, now. But tonight, you're mine."

A shiver ran up Keith's spine as he bit his lip as his husband's words and actions," Disappearing like that is pretty naughty behavior... Are you gonna behave good enough to have me?"

"Yes, sir." Lance purred.

"That's my good boy, baby."

"GUYS! CHILDREN! IN! THE! ROOM!" HUNK exaggerated, making big hand gestures to the two girls at the table and twins in high chairs, looking at the pair very, very confused.

"That's a werid way to hug momma, papa." Katie tilted her head to the side.

Giving a slight grin and shake of his head, Lance eased on his husband's backside, sliding his hands up to briefly squeeze his hips in affection before turning to his children," Are you supposed to be calling your father that, young lady?"

"You call him that! Why can't we?!" Katie protested.

Both Keith and Lance were stunned into silence, jaws dropped and going red to the tips of their ears.

The rest of the team tried they're absolute best; Pidge took to covering her mouth and banging on the counter.

"K-Katie Lynn McClain!"

"What?" The poor child really didn't see where she was wrong.

"Uh, so cookies, right?" Keith cleared his throat and walked up to the counter, grabbing plates and setting them infront of the girls.

At that point, Lance finally registered what Keith was wearing. He was clad in his blue and white baseball tee, his old jacket on his shoulders, and stretchy black exercise pants. Keith looked stunning in anything; it wasn't that he thought he looked bad at all- quite the opposite; there's just a hidden meaning to that outfit...

"Everything okay, babe?" Keith asked, raising a brow at the look on his face. "Something the matter?"

"No," Lance quickly confirmed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just... It's just that every time you wear that outfit, you tell me you're..." Suddenly, Lance gasped, clamping a hand over his mouth when he put two and two together.

The others grinned, knowingly, before Keith's lips stretched into an uncontainable smile," Our family's getting a bit bigger, honey... I'm pregnant."

Just like that, the waterworks started. Lance attacked Keith in a big hug, sobbing tears of joy into his shoulder, mumbling 'oh my god's and 'I love you's.

"Is Daddy upset because there's gonna be another boy too? 'Cause he can join the club!" Katie pouted.

"Sweetie," Keith giggled. "We don't know what the baby will be yet."

"Well I hope it's a girl!"

"Either way, after this one is born, we need to start talking." Pidge demanded. "I don't wanna get into your life behind your bedroom door- I think everyone can vouch for that; Sorry you walked in on them that one time, Hunk-"

The memory gave the paladin traumatic flashbacks, shuddering in fear.

"It was so horrible, yet I couldn't look away...."

"Anyway!" Pidge got back on track. "Birth control. As much as we all love the kids, and are more than happy to have more tiny feet around the place, after this one's born, I think birth control is something you need to consider being on. I feel like you guys are popping out kids every ten counts!"

"... There's a seven year age gap between Katie and the twins."

"Not the point."

"I only have four kids!"

"Which is four more than this paladin," Pidge chuckled, pointing at herself. "In all seriousness, you don't need to be pushing babies at 60. By then, you should be grandparents."

"Nuh uh, not my babies!"

"Lance, hush!"


	10. Chapter 10

After they got Future Lance back home, and their's was safe and sound, the team could finally relax.

They had their small celebration, at a ridiculous amount of food, and now everyone was pretty tired out.

Shiro, Allura, and Coran called it a night and headed to bed. Hunk was watching a movie, and Pidge was doing dick knows what in her room, leaving the red and blue paladin's to sit by themselves in the kitchen, finishing off the last of Hunk's chocolate cake.

"Hunk's cake tastes the exact same in the future," Lance said, focusing on sucking the frosting off his fork.

"I knew he was already the best chief in the world." Keith giggled.

"Ya know, I think a good chunk of stuff in the future is the same." Lance pondered. "Pidge is still a nerd, Shiro is still a god amongst men, Hunk is the funk- You won't believe this, but Coran looks the exact same in the future. He honestly doesn't look like he's aged a day."

"Really?" Keith gapped. "I wonder if it's an Altean thing."

"Possibly." Lance took another bite of cake. "We named one of our kids after him."

"Did we?"

"Yup; its sweet. I started thinking I would name one of my kids after him when we got back to earth some day- I guess I did." 

"Yeah..." The smaller of the two bit his lip, anxiously wanting to ask a lot of questions, but not wanting to push too hard.

"We change a lot- Well, I'm not sure how much I did." Lance shrugged. "It had to be a lot to get a husband like you. Like, we're still us but like... there's love there. Love that's not hidden or afraid to be shown. Something beautiful that built a life.... "

Lance held his tongue with his rambling. He loved his future with Keith, but he was scared to scare him off. 

The raven haired boy softly took Lance's hand, giving him a sweet smile before lacing their fingers together.

"So, how many kids do we have again?"

"Well, four when I left."

"I'm confused." Keith's brows furrowed together. "Did something happen?"

"Um..." Lance blushed. "Let's just say we stay very... invested in each other. You were, um, well, future you, is pregnant with the fifth one right now, heh, heh... He found out yesterday morning. I can only imagine the reaction Future me is having..."

Keith stared at Lance in shock. Five? Five kids?? He never even thought he'd have one- let alone FIVE!

"So, um... What are their names?"

"Well, there's Rosa, our oldest, she's only nine. She's named after my mom." 

Keith sadly smiled," That's sweet, Lance."

"Then, there's Katie- a dang clone of Pidge, I swear to god! She's eight."

"I don't doubt it."

"The twins are Takashi and Coran; I believe they're not even a year yet? Oh my god, Keith, they're so damn cute- They all are! The girls look just like you, its insane! Little Takashi is like your personality clone. He's all moody and edgy- he's a baby and he can already scowl! That's nuts! And you're so good with them. You braid the girls' hair, you make sure they're ready for bed, you discipline them when you need to- you're just a really good parent. Those kids are going back to be amazing people and it's because of you. Those girls are just as pretty as you are, so we gotta keep an eye out for em; little heartbreakers, I tell you what. And don't even get me started on how you-"

Keith grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips into the Cuban boy's, affectively shutting him up. The kiss was passionate. Not necessarily lusty, but it made Lance's heart swell and burn in his chest. He returned the kiss with just as much love and emotion, gently tangling his fingers in the inky locks at the nape of his neck and wrapping his other arm around his waist.

After another moment or so of the sweet collision of lips, Keith slowly pulled back, giggling slightly at the close eyed, blissful expression on Lance's face. 

The blue paladin slowly his eyes, giving Keith a sweet smile. "What was that for?"

Keith hummed, sliding his hands up and down Lance's chest, slowly," I... We both know how this ends up, and I can't be more excited for my future with you, Lance. I've never had a family, and you give me one... Lance, I care a lot about you. When you were gone, I missed you like crazy. I lo-"

"Ssh." Lance put a finger to his lips, water threatening his waterline," Lets take this slow. We know how this ends up, right? We know what the future holds. I want us to have a moment where we say I love you for the first time and it's almost unbearable. I've seen how I confessed, I've seen how I propose, I've seen my reaction to your first pregnancy; and there's a lot I haven't seen. I want a lot of memories with you and make you happy. We can afford to take our time."

The red paladin tried so hard not to weep. He was barely holding back. He wrapped his arms around Lance, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Lance embraced Keith in his arms, kissing the nape of his neck and loving the feel of the boy in his grasp.

"Lance?" Keith asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you wanna, um... go on a date?"

"Keith..." Lance looked down at the inky haired boy as he picked up his head and looked up at him. "Of course, I do; oh my god, of course!"

He cradled Keith's jaw in his hands and gently kissed him again. They hadn't had a chance to really lose themselves in one another before a familiar voice interrupted.

"Woah, guys, save some for later. I get my cake is good, but sheesh!" Hunk chuckled when the couple jumped as soon as he spoke.

"Hey, Hunk." Lance grinned, hugging Keith close to his chest.

"Well, don't you two look gay and gross- I love it. You guys are really cute." Hunk said with a smile.

"It's just a date right now, man." Lance stated, not taking his eyes of Keith as he brushed his bangs out his face. "No need to rush things."

Keith laughed, sweetly, before pecking Lance's cheek.

"You two make me wanna vomit and it's the cutest thing in the world."

The yellow paladin walked over to the fridge, pulled out a juice pouch, and bid the couple goodbye.

"I'm going back to my movie, you two lovebirds don't stay up too long." 

Both paladin lovers waved him off as his exited the room.

"Keith, you're beautiful." Lance ran a thumb over Keith's cheek with one hand and gently squeezed his hip with the other, running his other thumb under his shirt over the skin of his belly.

He watched his fingers skim over the red paladin's stomach. His heart thumped in his chest at the contact with his skin. He suddenly felt the urge to litter the pale skin in kisses and praise. He wanted to trace the letters of his name below his belly button and leave a trail of love bites up and down his torso.

The image of Keith carrying a child flashed in his head as he continued worshipping the boy's belly and hips. He imagined Keith with a baby bump that turned to a infant Rosa on his hip. He pictured Keith standing infront of the stove, making what the hell ever, with their baby on his hip, carrying her effortlessly. He could see his hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing his tshirt. 

As his mind's flashes went on, they grew less and less PG. He started thinking of his future husband laying in his stomach in their bed with nothing but the blankets to cover him, just barely. He imaged himself with his lover, kissing his stomach and hips like he wanted, sitting between his spread legs. The scene changed to Keith sitting on Lance's stomach, hands running up his chest, whispering praise before giving him a kiss. He imaged Keith arching his back, looking down at him with this sexy, lustful expression before taking his chin in his hand and purring," You're such a good boy" as he-

Holy shit. He understood why future him didn't want the kids calling Keith "momma".

"Lance?" Keith's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you alright? You kinda zoned out there."

A red hue creeped its way on Lance's feature, his voice cracking with his answer," I'm fine! Yup! Never better! Heh, heh."

Keith only rolled his eyes, giving him another peck on the cheek, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. 

"Lets go to bed."

"Yes, sir." Lance said, without thinking.

"..." Keith halted. "D-Did you just-"

"Uh, bed time!!"

Oh boy, they had so much to discover and look forward to with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, no one dare bothered the reunited couple. Everyone knew they were gonna walk in on something if they did. Matt and Shiro tended to the twins, while Hunk kept an eye on the girls. Lance and Keith had nothing to disturb them.

Lance rolled over, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist, holding him flush against his body, and buried his face into the nape of the red paladin's neck, lightly kissing his hairline.

"Mhm... Caramia." The father of four purred into his lover's skin.

"Monsieur..." Keith turned his head, nuzzling into Lance's," I've missed you, so much."

"I know..." Lance gave him a loving peck to his lips," God, I missed you too."

Rolling Lance over, so he was on his back, Keith hovered over top of him; running his hands over his broad chest and crashing his lips into his husband's.

"I love you, baby." The red paladin kissed his husband, slow and sensual, just enough to drive the man underneath him crazy.

Lance moaned into his husband's lips before said man so rudely pulled away and hopped off him and the bed, walking over to the dresser.

"Hey!" Lance protested. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on, baby." Keith grinned, pulling something out one of the drawers.

The blue paladin sat up on his elbows, observing the man infront of him from behind. God, he missed the curve of his hips and those adorable dimples on the small of his back. He felt a sense of possession for his beloved at the sight of the lovebites and hickies on his ass and thighs, along with the matching ones on his neck and collar bones from their activities previously that night. He imagined he didn't look much better. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Pushing himself off the bed, Lance strode up to behind his husband and dropped to his knees; pressing his lips to the small of his back and running his hands up his thighs.

Keith gasped, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder and down at Lance," Well, someone's impatient."

"Always with you, momma."

"Close your eyes, baby."

Lance sat back on his knees, obeying his lover's request.

Keith turned around with the item in his hand, gently running his fingers through his hair, lovingly, and titling his chin upward. The ebony haired man bent over to clasp the purple leather collar around his husband's neck.

Once Lance realized what Keith was doing, he hummed in contentment, opening his eyes and grinning at his husband. 

"It's been awhile since we've seen this thing, huh?"

Keith made sure it wasn't too tight before dropping down on his knees with his husband and hugging him close.

Lance was just about to chuckle at the red paladin's cuddliness, but a hiccup and a sniffle from said man stopped him.

"Keith..." Saying his name only had his husband's hold on him tighter. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me like that, again." Keith's voice broke at his plea, along with Lance's heart.

"...I'm not going anywhere, honey, I'm so sorry" Lance wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him close to his chest.

At that point, Keith finally let himself break. Heavy sobs echoed in the room as tears ran down his face and on Lance's shoulder.

Lance felt awful. His disappearance took a major toll on his beloved, and he wasn't there for him. Before he could dwell on it too much, Keith pulled back, his sobs dying down to mere sniffles, kissed Lance's cheek and moved to sit in his lap. "You are mine, understand me?"

Lance nodded, wiping his lover's tears away, "Yes, sir."

Keith gave him a quick kiss before Lance picked him up and set his supple behind on the edge of their bed.

The father of four, soon to be five, crouched down to his knees between the pretty Momma's legs and began kissing the inside of his thighs.

"I'm right here, mommy."

Keith almost purred, running his fingers through his husband's soft, brown hair.

"You're perfect, baby."

Lance hummed, glancing up at the conciever of his children through his thick lashes, before trailing his kisses up his luscious inner thighs before settling and making pretty little lovemarks on the junction where his leg and pelvis meet, causing the beautiful man to moan and whimper. 

Pulling back, sitting on his heels, Lance stood up, pushing Keith down to lay on his back, and stared down at his beloved's stunning body, running his hands up his hips.

"Keith-"

"Stop looking at the scar."

"Huh?"

Shifting slightly under Lance's eyes, Keith went to cover the long scar stretching across his stomach, below his belly button.

Not having this, Lance grabbed Keith's wrists, pinning them over his head. "Keith, don't you dare."

"But-"

"No. This scar is beautiful, got me? You know what came from it?"

"... The kids."

"That's right. Two girls, two boys, and one more on the way- just as beautiful as you. Who I love, just as much as you. This scar is not ugly. Understand? You gave life with it. It's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful... You're beautiful, Keith. I won't let you think differently."

Making his example, Lance leaned down, kissing and sucking on the skin of his husband's delivery scar. It really wasn't as bad as Keith made it out to be; the only thing really noticeable was the raise of the skin, and even then, it healed amazingly. The light pinkish- purple of the scar was nothing compared to the hickies surrounding it. Either way, it did nothing in faulting Lance's desire for him.

"L-Lance~" Keith gasped, balling his fists in his husband's hair. His body so sensitive from the night before, he struggled not losing control.

The blue paladin chuckled into Keith's skin, rising back up on his arms before crawling up his husband's body, reluctantly silencing his whimpers, but eagerly kissing the gorgeous man beneath him.

Surprisingly, Keith was a better kisser than Lance was. He massaged the taller one's lips with his plum ones, slipping his tongue passed his teeth and twisting it around the other's. 

Lance moaned into the kiss, lost in the pleasure of his husband sucking on his tongue and Keith took the opportunity to flip him over and straddle his hips.

"You're such a good boy, baby," Keith cooed in his husband's ear, panting slightly from the kiss. "Mommy thinks you deserve a reward. Do you think so, baby?"

Before he answered, Keith gave Lance another smoldering kiss as he took his, now, rock hard member his pale hands.

"A-AH~ Mo-Momma!" Lance groaned at his touch. "Momma, please!"

"You ask so nicely, baby," Keith teased, gently stroking up and down Lance's length; then rolling his thumb over the tip of his head.

Lance took in a sharp breath, grabbing Keith's hips to ground himself as he threw his head back in a silent scream.

As Keith pumped his husband's cock with his hand, he bent down and gave small kitten licks to his precum leaking slit, swallowing the pearly liquid.

"F-Fuck! Keith!" 

With another chuckle, Keith wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, slowly sinking down at a torturous pace for his lover; his hot breath and wet tongue pushing his sanity.

Lance moaned and cried out in a high pitch, gripping the sheets instead of his lover's skin; failing miserably at keeping quiet.

They both were the worst at doing so; not that either one of them cared.

Lance felt another cry rip his throats as Keith hallowed his cheeks, taking the head of his cock down his throat. 

"FUCK! AAH~! KEITH!"

Keith hummed in encouragement, bobbing his head on his husband's erection and letting him buck his hips into his mouth. Being delightfully suffocated, he took as much as he could of Lance in his mouth until his nose was buried in the dark curly hair at the base of his cock. 

Lance moaned uncontrollably as his beloved continues to bob his head. When his lips pulled up to barely at his tip; Lance lost his sanity, pulling Keith off- earning a whine from the man- and pinning him, face down, on the bed.

"Excuse you!" Keith said, trying to be offended, instead of insanely turned on by the man handling. "Are you tryna tell me you don't like Momma's reward? That's not very nice, baby."

"I think momma deserves a reward..." The pent up spouse panted. 

Without warning, he spread his pretty legs and entered his index and middle fingers inside his already stretched rim.

"AAH~!" Keith mewled, arching his back at the feeling of being filled, again. "F-FUCK!"

Lance scissored his fingers apart, making sure his husband was still loose enough to take him, again.

"A-AGH- I'M LOOSE! JUST FUCKING PUT IT IN!!"

Well... alright then. And he said Lance was impatient!

Not one to keep his lover waiting, Lance positioned himself at Keith's entrance. He slowly entered himself, just insertion alone was enough to have Keith moaning his name.

His husband gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Lance braced himself by grabbing Keith's hips, hissing through his teeth as he fully submersed himself, balls deep, in the man below him.

"Fuck! Keith~"

"AAH~ BABY!"

Keith gasped when he felt Lance's lips on his shoulder blades. His calloused hands lovingly slid up his sides, petting the porcelain skin.

"Mhmmm~ That's my good boy, baby..."

"You still want it rough, momma?" Lance murmured against his beloved's skin.

Keith hesitated. At first, he wanted to say yes, he could go on for hours about how good it was; however, he just got his husband back (and it had been nothing but that all night), he wanted to savor him.

The pretty momma shook his head, continuing to enjoy the gentle treatment from his husband.

It wasn't that rough sex was all they did; it just had more appeal sometimes. I mean, there was nothing like having your brains fucked out by the man who gave you four child and counting: drool trailing down your chin, vision white from countless orgasms, and being covered in hickies and lovebites, being filled to the brim with his cum. Who wouldn't drop down to all fours for that?

However, though, there was nothing on sweet, slow, sensual touches and deep kisses and tender lovemaking on an already overly sensitive body.

Lance hummed in agreement, kissing and nipping on the back on Keith's neck, earning an adorable squeal of delight into the pillow.

Keith bit his lip, looking at Lance over his shoulder as the blue paladin stood back on his knees, admiring his lover's beauty. He pulled out, very softly, so Keith could flip over on his back. Once he did, he slid himself right back inside him; feeling no less any pleasure.

Keith blissfully stared up at Lance, taking in the view of his muscular, sexy body. He took his hands and gently rubbed his abdomen upward and tracing them over his solid chest. Running his hands over his shoulders then back down to his delicious abs, Keith couldn't help but almost drool.

"God, I love watching these flex when you fuck me..." He blushed and sucked in his lips when he realized he said that out loud.

Lance only offered a flattered chuckle. "I know you do, that's why I work so hard to keep them."

Keith playfully smacked his arm and pulled him down for a kiss before Lance pulled out half way, again, and thrusted back in, gently.

The red paladin gasped, getting used to the familiar slow pace, but loving it all the same. Lance gave another deeper, almost turtle-paced thrust and Keith was in heaven.

He rolled his head back, eyes closed, mouth opening and closing in silent moans and cries as he continued his thrusts inside him; feeling his body softly rock from the movement. 

After a moment, Keith managed to open his violets and gaze back up at his husband; who's eyes were fixed on where they're bodies met. He loved watching his cock disappear in his lover's twitching hole; it was always an alluring sight, Keith had to agree.

He studied his husband's face: brow all tense and his jaw clenched (always sexy). His blue irises were barely visible with how dilated his pupils were with desire and small beads of sweat working on his forehead.

God, he couldn't take him looking like that; it was like he wanted to eat him alive, which he did NOT mind.

... Ya know what? Soft sex could be for round 2.

Without warning, Keith flipping them over so he was on of Lance and lifted him a bit off his cock, until it was just the head inside, and slammed back down, as deep as he could reach.

Both spouses moaned and cried out each other's names, Lance a bit thrown off by the sudden switch, but not really complaining.

Lance gripped Keith's hips, almost bruisingly, as the beautiful man rode his cock for all that it was worth. He matched each bounce down with a powerful thrust upward into his prostate and both lovers were reeling in pleasure.

"AAH~ FUCK! BABY!" Keith clung to his husband's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin to grip some sort of sanity. "OH!~ OH MY GOD!"

Lance hissed and moaned as Keith continued rolling his hips down on his cock. The hold on his frame helped guide Keith in his movements. 

"Keith, FUCK!- Keith, I love you!"

Keith bit into Lance's shoulder, desperate for anything to pull himself together. When his hips stuttered, from his legs getting tired, Lance took the opportunity to flip them back over, Keith, face down, and fucked him into the mattress.

Keith only cried out and screamed in ecstasy, wave after wave of overwhelming, endless pleasure wrecking his body. Every part of his being dripped of Lance: his smell, his touch, his taste- everything. All his mind could focus on was his gorgeous husband and that long, thick cock making him his Bitch.

Lance's pace quickened, feeling that familiar, coiling heat in the bottom of his stomach as he plowed his beloved's tight hole harder and rougher with each jerk of his hips. 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUCK!~" A mantra of curses erupted from Keith's lips, his own member leaking precum, feeling like he was about to explode at any second.

"L-LANCE-!"

"I know. AAH~ Fuck!" Lance grunted, knowing they both weren't going to last much longer.

After a couple more thrusts directly to his prostate, Keith screamed and cried out his husband's name as his climax over took his whole body; drool trailing down his chin, vision going white, tears of pleasure in his eyes, and feeling absolutely wrecked.

"AAH~ LAANCE!!"

His whole body shivered with the high of his pleasure.

The sound of his beloved crying his name like that is what finally sent Lance over the edge. 

"F-FUCK! KEITH!" 

Not a second after Keith, Lance emptied his load in the man below him; filling his already abused and used hole, his cum leaking out slightly with a small trail going down his thighs.

Both spouses moaned and cursed, coming down from their high, panting like they ran a mile.

Before Lance lost all his strength, he wrapped his arm around Keith's waist, still inside, before rotating them to lay on their sides in a more comfortable position.

Keith hummed and nuzzled into Lance's other as he curled it under his head to give him a makeshift pillow. He laced his fingers with the hand over his waist and kissed the bicep under his head.

"We're so gonna need to wash these sheets before we let the kids back in here." Keith huffed.

Lance gave a breathless chuckle, kissing his husband's shoulder before nodding in agreement. 

"What happened to not wanting it rough?"

The red paladin only grinned, resting his eyes," You ruined it."

"How did I ruin it?" Lance asked, with a laugh but tried to sound offended.

Keith opened his eyes, turning his head to look Lance in the eye. "Look at me."

He did.

"That's how." Keith simply stated before laying back in his previous position. 

Lance only scoffed and shook his head, nuzzling in the nape of Keith's neck, and untwining their fingers in favor of rubbing his beloved's lower belly instead.

The happy momma smiled, affectionately, at his spouse's action as he took his hand and reached up to twirl his fingers in Lance's chocolate brown hair.

"You think they'll be twins, now?" He joked.

"If it's like the last time you told me you were pregnant: Oh yeah." Lance teased, huffing a chuckle against his soft skin.

"Oh, ha, ha."

"I kind of hope they will be." Lance said truthfully.

"Me too. The girls said something about triplets when you were gone." Keith teased.

"I would not be opposed." Lance tightened his hold on his smaller husband.

Keith felt another wave of tears at his waterline, threatening to spill over in joy. 

"Welcome home, Lance."

The blue paladin picked up his head, giving Keith another loving kiss and comforting him.

"It's good to be home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Dah! TIME Wrap is officially wrapped up! Tbh; I never thought I'd actually finish it. I'll probably edit it and make a longer version in the future; but for now- It's complete! What did you guys think?! If you'd like to see more of Keith and Lance'a relationship grow when their younger, or wanna see their family antics and stories of the new baby; just let me know in the comments or you can shoot me an email at Thenonamekane@gmail.com!   
> Also! I'd love to see some of you guys' takes and headcannons on this story! Like, how do you think the date will go? What would you have named their kids?  
> If you want, just have fun!  
> You guys are so amazing for your comments and your feedback. Thank you all so much and Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
